Dragon Ball: New Generations
by OniOfTheBlueFlames
Summary: This is the story that takes place about 100 years after goku and his friends all died. It’s the story of a young Saiyan trying to find out about his past. His name is Haru.
1. Episode-1

On a clear summer day two young highschoolers are on a quest to find the mysterious green alien. This green alien was found very recently by a young teenager who was very surprised, took a video and posted it on InstaDragon.

The world was very shocked and tooken aback by this video and many of them decieded to find out if this green alien actually exists, Book and Clay were one of these teenagers who are now on a quest to find this green alien. All they heard about him is that he is a tall green alien that runs away when you see him. No one knows if it's contagious or anything like that, but officials tell everyone to stay away just in case.

"Yo! CLAY!" yelled Book, trying to get Clay's attention. Clay turned around with his videotaping equipment being prepared to catch a photo or video of the green alien.

"WHY the hell are you screaming?" Clay sighed and quickly ran up to Book, who now is taking her camera out. Suddenly to the teenagers surprise a loud bang noise was heard above them.

"LOOK UP!" yelled Book. Clay looked up seeing a green figure on the roof.

"Oops..." said the green figure. He then quickly jumped to the next roof. Book and Clay knew what they had to do, Run after him.

Book and Clay ran and ran after him the only thing they could hear was their panting as they shoved through the grass and rocks.

"Please COME BACK!" shouted book while bringing out her mircophone.

"Where did you get that from?!" Clay questioned his friend a lot, but a mircophone? What is she thinking?

_Is she gonna hit him with it? OR maybe sing a song!? I like Book's singing voice its like-_

Clay's thoughts was stopped as soon as he bumped into Book. "Yo why did you stop-" The green figure jumped in front of Book causing her to stop and bump into Clay.

Book and Clay atonished stayed slient and looked at the green figure. He had a tall slender muscular body, with two green antennas coming out of his head. He wore a black cloak and had an annoyed look on his face, he was not something or someone to mess with.

"uuuhh.." Stammered Book while tremling in fear. She finally got her thoughts together and spoke calmly.

"Sir Green alien!" She then bowed and quickly nudged Clay.

Clay quickly bowed after her. "SiR GREen la-Alien!" Spurted Clay quickly. Clay was a nervous sweaty teenage boy and he was quite used to it.

"If you dont mind.." Book shoved a mircophone to his face. "Tell me a little about yourself!" Book said while adding a cute little wink. The green alien disgustingly looked at her in disappointment.

_So the green alien doesnt like cute winks or interviews...Note made...But now what? Will he Kill us!? Im too young to die! Oh no what did i do?!_

Book lowers her head in defeat surprisingly the green alien quickly snatched the mircophone and tested it.

"HeLLLLooo?" the green alien's voice was so monotone and it made the microphone screech.Book and Clay got scared and covered their ears. Blushing with embarrassment the green alien in anger quickly threw the mircophone on the floor. He then looked at them.

"First of all, the name is Armonic, Second Your STUPID mircophone doesnt work, Lastly I hate you guys.." The green alien proud of himself smirked.

Book and Clay fell down in confusion. "What?" Book said in confusion.

"Your mircophone ain't working.." he said confidently.

Book annoyed raised her voice. "Yes it does."

"YO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" he yelled while some spit flew.

"eew..you spit in my face ." Said Clay while wiping it off. Armonic annoyed, ignored him. Armonic and Book starting arguing about the mircophone Book had. Clay in confusion looked around and once again started thinking.

_You know...i think this is a start of a beautiful friendship...between who? Me and Armonic..i mean we are best buds now..he spit in my face...Heheh...im so smart-_

Clay's thoughts were interrupted by a boy with his nose in a book.

_Mom always said to have a book to read, but this...i think thats too..much. _Thought Clay while looking at the boy reading the Book.

"Do not ask me Who i am? Where i am from? Or anything.. I'm on a quest... for what, don't ask. None of your business. Now move away and let me through..."

_What is he? An anime Character? Like come on-_

Clay snorts at his thoughts and starts laughing to himself out loud. The boy confused finally looked up at Clay. To the boy's surprise it was a human being. This human being had blonde hair with blue eyes and a scar on his eyebrow. He was kind of short and skinny but he was happy and laughing.

The boy looked at him confusingly. _How come he gets to laugh like that? H-how does he laugh like that?_

The boy grabbed Clay's Hand and shakes it hard. "How are you? Im Haru!" Clay Looked at Haru in confusion and he smiled slowly.

"Im Clay, nice to meet you!" The two of them greeted each other while Book and Armonic argued about the mircophone.

Haru looked up and saw the green alien. "Your a Namekian, right? I've met a few of them in my lifetime." He went back to reading his book.

"Yeah, what about it, Saiyan..." the Namekian said.

Haru suddenly looked up in surprise. "How'd you know that greeny?" Haru said in surprise.

"My name is Armonic! Remember it!" Armonic said in rage.

"Note taken... I'll remember your ugly name." Haru replied.

"Are these two gonna keep arguing or are we gonna take a selfie with green guy?" Clay said to Book.

"Let's take a picture and be done with this madness." Book replied.

"Your name is stupid!" Haru yelled.

"YO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" Armonic yelled back.

"Who says your the older one..." They looked eye to eye in rage. Those two were about to start fighting but something stopped them. A figure appeared from the sky.

"Hey there partner..." Armonic said. Haru, Book and Clay looked at the mysterious figure.

"What are you doing fighting with this Saiyan?" The figure said.

**(Was that a good first episode? Tell me in the comments below and if you want me to continue this story, be sure to like it. The mysterious figure will be revealed in the next episode, so be sure to wait for it.)**


	2. Episode-2

"What are you doing fighting with this Saiyan?" The figure said.

He was about the same size as Haru and was wearing black tank tops with jeans. His hair was quite long for a boy. It was up to his shoulders. He stood there staring precisely into Haru's eyes.

"I'll tell you the whole story..." Armonic said but was interrupted by Haru.

"Who THE HELL are you?" Haru asked.

_" _I'm a Saiyan, just like you..." All of them looked in surprise. " My name is Pota, I am the prince of planet Tato."

_Wait, am I hearing this right? Aren't Saiyans the race of powerful warriors like Goku and Vegeta? How are these people one of them? Didn't they all die out?_

Clay and Book thought.

_How is this guy a Saiyan like me? I thought there were no Saiyans living on earth. Also, what's this about planet Tato? I've never heard a Saiyan planet named Tato? Maybe it's an ancient planet. Or it can be hidden somewhere. Cus I've visited a lot of planets in my time and Tato is a very strange one. And that's starting to make me this about why this Namekian is here too. And since they called each other partner, that means they're working together. Imma have to watch them from now on, to see what they're planning. _Haru thought.

"I have one question to ask you guys..." Haru said.

_If I can get this out of them, I might find a clue as to what they are planning. _Haru thought.

"What is it?" Pota asked. Armonic stood by him as Clay and Book hid behind Haru.

"Haru, what is happening?" Book asked him.

"To be honest, I'm not sure, but I won't let anything happen to you guys. Stick with me and you'll be fine." Haru replied.

"Thanks Haru..." said Clay.

"My question is..." everyone looked at Haru. "Why did you guys come to earth? If you want to conquer a planet, you wouldn't come to a tiny planet like earth, so what's the reason?" Haru asked. He gave a puny glare at Pota.

_What are you gonna say Pota? _Armonic telepathically communicated with Pota. _Don't worry, I know what to tell him, and it will give us our answer. _Replied Pota.

"The only thing I can tell you, Haru, is that we sensed some strange aura. A dark aura. We are trying to find the source of this strange aura. But the reason as to that, I cannot tell you..." Pota said.

Everyone stood silently. Wondering what they were talking about, until Haru spoke up.

"You didn't ans-" Haru said but was stopped by Pota.

"Now I have a question for you." Pota said.

A strange cold breeze made them get chills down their spines. Dawn was nearing and the sky was bright orange now.

"Why did you come..." Pota asked.

"The reason I came is because I am on a quest. To find something dear to me... that's all I can tell you..." Haru replied.

"Well then, I have one more question..." Pota said.

"What is it...?" Haru replies.

_Are you just stalling or is it true that you have another question..._ Armonic telepathicly said to pota. _Don't be dumb... don't you see that look in his eyes... he might just be the one we are looking for... _Pota said.

"My question is... what's that look on your face? You look like your about to fight... I can see the malice too..."

Haru stood there motionless. Suddenly, he lunges towards Pota at a speed they cannot see at. Pota felt a pain in his stomach and suddenly finds himself flying away from the battle. Armonic is in awe, but at that second, Haru sweep kicks him and throws a energy blast at him which sends him flying in the opposite direction of Pota.

"Don't think I trust you guys... I know your up to something dangerous..." Haru says.

At that instant, Haru saw Pota flying towards him at high speed. He jumps up to him and they both start punching eachother in the sky. Haru has the advantage and uppercuts Pota which sends Pota flying. Haru teleports up to him and grabs his feet. Pota is struggling but Harus grip is too tight. They are headed to the ground fast. Haru slams Pota to the ground. There was smoke filling the area and when it cleared out, Pota and Armonic were nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Pota jumps behind Haru and grabs him. Haru tries to get out of his grip, but it was too strong.

"ARMONIC, NOW!" Pota yells. Haru sees a Armonic in the distance charging up some kind of blast. His hands moved in some kind of weird motion and he cups them and says, "NAMEKISAKO!!!" A green energy beam is swirling straight to Haru but at the last second, Haru started to yell. The aura started spiraling to the sky. Pota was now in awe. The aura is too strong for Pota to grasp and he instantly lets go. Haru flips over and dodges the blast in a swift motion, and the blast hits Pota. Once everything cleared out , Pota and Armonic weren't there anymore, they disappeared.

The other three stood there in silence. Clay and Book were in awe by that performance.

Book and Clay thanked Haru for driving those two away. They were talking when suddenly Clay said, "Dang it!"

"What?" Haru asked.

"We didn't get a picture of this green alien! And we got all this equipment!"Clay replied.

"It's okay. Tomorrow we can show Haru around the school and get him more friends." Book said. "There's also a fighting tournament. I see how you love fighting!" She added.

"Alright! I can't wait for this!" Haru said in excitement.

"Okay then, let's all sleep at my house today." Clay said.

"Sounds good." Haru replied.

The three of them walked to Clays house and started to get ready for the school. They can tell that this was going to be a good beginning for these three, and a beautiful friendship was going to start.

**(What do you think about episode two? If you like this, well, it's just the beginning! Be sure to like and share this to your friends, Cus I got a lot more ideas for this story!)**


	3. Episode-3

Pota and Armonic were still wounded from the battle that took place with Haru. They were amazed by the power a mere low-class Saiyan basically destroyed them.

"He was so strong... there was a big gap between me and Haru even if I had your help, Armonic." Pota said.

Armonic, trying not to talk about that incident said,

"So Pota, did you get the answer you wanted..." Armonic asked while taking a seat in their space ship.

"I don't know if he's the one... but who else can it be? Haru has the only strong power level in the whole of Planet Arth..." Pota replied.

"First, it's called planet Earth, not Arth. Second, I think I have a way of finding out who holds the mysterious power level we're trying to find..." Armonic said sinisterly.

Pota looked at him in confusion and asked, " How do you think we can do that? You must have something good if your going to talk so confidently."

"Don't you have a database where you can find the strongest power levels throughout the galaxies? If you do, we can find any strong power level throughout the universe and find out which is the highest and darkest... besides..." Armonic said.

"What do you mean, besides?" Pota asked in confusion. He crossed his arms and took a pace around the spaceship.

"I mean, I don't think it's Haru. His power level is so pure, it can't be him..." Armonic said.

"Your right, but I've taken a liking to Haru's arrogance. He'd make a nice rival. What do you say, we stay here awhile?" Pota asked.

Armonic looked confusingly but said, "Okay then, but I got another plan in mind."

"What is that?" Pota looked, confused.

"I heard Haru and those other two are going to the school in Goku city. How about we go to that school's biggest threat. The Vegeta school. Also, they have a fighting tournament every year and it's coming up in three months. We can make you and Haru fight in that tournament so you can test his power. That a plan?" Armonic said, confidently.

"Firstly, your a genius. Yeah, we will do that so I can test his power. Second, how'd you figure all that out?" Pota asked.

Armonic chuckled, laughed, then smiled confidently.

"While they were talking about it, I was spying on them from on top of puberty kid's roof. He has such a big house. So spoiled." Armonic sighed.

"Ok, well then, this is a plan right?" Pota asked.

"Right," Armonic replied. They both started laughing.

-Swiches to Haru, Book and Clay-

Clay just woke up. "Yawn... okay then let's get ready for school..." Clay said.

Book, who was awake since 6:00, was wearing her book bag and watching television now. "Beat you already, sleepy head..." she said.

"Well I'll wake up Haru then..." Haru was fast asleep.

"Wake up... Haru wake up... WAKE UP YOU BASTERD!!!" He yelled. Haru jumped up in surprise.

"Okay, Okay..." Haru sighed. He started getting ready. By the time they finished, they went down on the elevator. Haru was about to fall asleep but Clay didn't let him. He kept nudging him when he felt sleepy.

"You know, Haru, when's the last time you slept?"

Clay asked.

"Don't remember..." Haru said, sleepily. The ride down was very long, according to the height of the building. They finally got down. It was a beautiful morning, not a single cloud in the sky. The sky was blue and the sun was shining across Goku city.

"Okay let's go to school!" Haru exclaimed.

"Where'd he get all that energy?" Book asked.

"Dunno..." clay replied. Suddenly, Haru ran all the way back.

"Which way is the school again?" He asked. Clay and Book sighed.

"How about we walk together?" Book said. The two boys nodded and they started walking on the bright sunny day.

"I can't wait for the tournament, Book." Haru said with excitement. Clay sighed.

_Should I tell him that the tournament is in three months? He might yell or scream or something but I should tell him the truth. I'm gonna be brave and tell him. Yeah. _Book thought.

"Haru... the tournament is in three months... you have to go through with normal studies first..." Book said while bracing herself.

"WHAT! THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME HERE!" Haru yelled. He stopped moving.

"So you can meet new friends and have fun..." Book said. "Also, you have to be in the school to join the fighting tournament." She added. Haru started walking again.

"Okay then, I'll deal with this for now, and I kinda wanna see the new kids at school and make new friends." Haru replied.

"We're here..." Clay said. Haru looked at the school. It was so big. It had around 10-15 floors and had a big sign that said Goku School. It was a sight to see.

They walked in the school. It was also big on the inside. There were lockers on both sides and some doors which were classrooms.

"There is our class, Haru." Clay said. Haru looked and saw a class that had 10 on it. He guessed that meant grade 10. They walked towards the room and Haru opened the door.

**(How's that for episode three. In the next episode, Haru will meet some people and get used to the school. And yes, Pota is joining the Vegeta school, so brace yourselfs for a big battle between Haru and Pota!)**


End file.
